Long Trip Home
by mary-023
Summary: NALEY...some Brucas. episode 1.06 After Lucas and Nathan got picked up by the girls, after getting kicked out of the bus and forced to walk miles home to Tree Hill, We never saw how the ride back was! Short Story, What if? Read it and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Long Trip Home**

Chapter 1 : Little problem

Mary-023 is speaking : Hey guys! This a new story! The idea is from Naley is L.O.V.E but we decided to co-write (team work, join the ideas ¡K blah blah) it. I hope you are going to enjoy it. And by the way, we LOVE reviews, hihi.

Naley is L.O.V.E is speaking: Okey Dokey, It was my idea yes, But ofcourse its not all my credit! Thansk tho kids!

A/N: This story takes place in the first Season after Nathan and Lucas got thrown off the bus, and Peyton, Haley and Brooke ran into them, letting them come in, so they could drive them back to Tree Hill. We've never scene the ride back, so here it is! 

CHAPTER ONE

They were all together, the five 16 years old teenagers, driving home in Brookes car. Haley was in the front passanger seat, next to Peyton, who was driving. Lucas, Brooke and Nathan were in the back of the car. No one had said anything. It was just a huge silence,only with the sound of the car. The fvie were really confused. For them, it was really weird all being together like that.

"I'm guessing you guy's missed the bus?" Brooke asked as she tried to start a conversation because she couldnt cope with the silence.

"We did not miss the bus Brooke." Nathan replied as he tried to find a comfortable position in the back seat, he was not comfortable stuffed in the back.

"Okay... So what happend then?" Brooke asked smirking, knowing that he knew she wasn't going to give up on it.

"Long story." Lucas said. He did want to talk about his little escapade with his half slash so lovely slash brother, Nathan. 

"Yeah... Long Story Brooke" Nathan agreed. He didn't feel like talking about it either.

"I think we have time don't we?" Brooke innocently asked, trying to keep the corners of her mouth from curling into a smile.

"Yeah we have time! Beside, I'm very curious to know what happened." Haley replied turning around in her seat to look at the three in back. She was curious to find out to as why Nathan and Lucas were together, not that she minded at all. Haley huffed as Lucas nor Nathan answered to her comment. Haley gave a glare at Lucas and he just smirked and payed back his attention to the road, she then took a look at Nathan and gave him a pleading look and he just laughed doing the same as Lucas.

"You guys suck" Haley sighed turning back around. Nathan smirked taking a look at her lean back into the seat. He thought she look adorable pouting over something so stupid. Everyone was quiet again. Well except for Haley's mumbling incomprohendable words, which everyone smirked at.

"Uh oh..." Peyton exclaimed looking over the wheel.

"Okay, was that a good uh-oh, a bad uh-oh or a VERY BAD uh-oh?" Haley asked, crossing her fingers, hoping the answer was a good one. "Oh shit, It's not a good uh-oh huh? There's no such think as a GOOD uh-oh!" she realized and everyone chuckled.

"Um, that depends. If I tell you that we have a problem and I think that the problem is one of the four wheels... what would you say?" Peyton answered.

"I'd say, you've gotta be Freaking kidding me Peyton" Haley mumbled loudly and Nathan patted Haley on the shoulder.

"My thoughts exactly" He smirked and Haley tried to fight the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Do NOT tell me we have a puncture!" Brooke exclaimed grabbing the back of Peyton and Haley's seats to pull her up to the front. 

"Ummm, okay, I wont tell you" Peyton said smirking but stopped when she saw Brooke's nasty glare. "Okay okay okay, I think so, but I'm not totally sure!"

"Ugh!" Nathan sighed hitting his head on Peytons seat in distress Haley looked back and gave him a sad face and Nathan just rolled his eyes. Haley laughed slightly. "Okay, just park there and I'm going to check on the tires." Nathan replied and exits the car as soon as Peyton has parked it on the right side of the road. Lucas glared at the empty seat as he witnessed Haley and Nathan flirting.

"So, do we have the problem Peyton thinks we have?" Brooke called after him.

"Yeah, Do you happen to have a spare wheel?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" She called back.

"Okay good because... Oh shit" Nathan cursed.

"Is that a good Oh shit or a bad Oh shit?" Haley chuckled. Nathan glanced at her laughing slightly as he began to talk she cut him off. "I know, I know, there's no good 'Oh shit'" She smirked and he nodded.

"Your right James, This is a bad 'Oh Shit'"

"I knew it, I hate 'Oh shits..." She smirked. "Oh bad is it?" Haley asked to Nathan.

"We have two punctures..." Nathan answered.

"WHAT? TWO?" Brooked chimed in. "How are you driving P.Sawyer! You're worse then me!"

"Hey It's not my fault!" Peyton replied.

"Peyton... you do know, you were driving right?" Haley chuckled.

"Like you should be talking about driving." Lucas laughed, Haley glared at him to shut up and he just laughed.

"What does he mean by that? Lucas what do you mean by that!" Brooke asked greedily, needing some gossip to upper her hopes.

"Nothing... It's just Haley here is a little speed demon." He laughed and everyone looked at Haley shocked.

"I am SO not a speed demon, I go the speed limit and sometimes under it." She replied calmy. Nathan smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Dont give me that look Scott! I drive fine!"

"No Hales, you dont, member you got a ticked for going 55 mph. on a 30 mph street?" Lucas asked laughing at the memory. Everyone looked at her shocked and quickly replaced that with laughter.

"Oh shut up! I needed to go somewhere, with all those damn student drivers! THEY NEED TO LEARN!" Haley exclaimed shouting over the laughing.

"It sounds like their not the only ones that need to learn." Nathan replied laughing, Haley glared and he quickly held his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding Hales"

"You better be, I mean, people have places to go! People to see!" She shouted and they chuckled again. "Whatever... like you guys are any better" She mumbled, sliding down in her seat. Nathan laughed once more and then realized the car still wasnt fixed.

"I just think we will need a towage. We'll have to wait." Nathan told them.

"So..., anybody have a cell phone?" Lucas asked.

"Not me" Brooke answered

"Me Niether." Peyton said.

"Not I" Haley answered and they all looked at her weird. "What?" She asked and they all laughed at her expression.

"Whoohoo yahoo great... we Dont have ANY cell phones" Lucas replied dumbfounded.

"What about yours? And Nathan, I know you have one." Peyton asked asked pointing a finger at them both.

"Our cell phones are on the bus... that's now heading back to Tree Hill." Nathan answered getting back in the car.

« What do you mean 'your cell phones are in the bus'" Brooke asked and started to panic. "Are you saying me that we are five teenagers, on the road: I mean parked on the right side of the road, in the middle of nowhere and we don't have any FREAKING CELL PHONE TO CALL SOME ONE AND ASK FOR SOME HELP!"

"Chill, Brooke. You are not better. At least WE did have our cell phones but when we got kicked out of the bus we didn't think about our cell phones, you know." Nathan replied and gives an annoying glance to Brooke.

"Okay, Nathan, I know Brooke is overreacting right now but do you realize in which situation we are?" Peyton added.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay here the entire night." Haley replied and Nathan felt that she was getting nervous.

"Hey, don't be scared Hales. We'll find something." Nathan took a pause and started to talk again. "Beside, if you are scared in the dark, you could always come and sit in the back of the car with me, I mean, if it can make you feel better…." Nathan didn't know why he said that. Usually, he was always trying to have a one night stand with a girl or something like that, but this time he felt something different. Something he never felt before, for a girl.

"Are you serious are you are just making fun of me in front of the others?" Haley asked and wanted to be sure if she could really trust him.

"Do I look like a guy who's trying to tease you? I mean, if you are really scared, you just need to know that I was serious and I meant what I said." Nathan said and glance at the others teenagers on the car. He wasn't surprised at all to see them stare at him in a weird way.

"Oh, umm that's nice, thanks Nathan, but I think I'll be okay." Haley answered to blush. She turns around on her seat and stared outside.

"Am I seeing things or there is some love in the air?" Brooke cheered.

"Brooke, shut up. Nathan was just trying to be nice; it's not a big deal." Haley replied but that comment made something to Nathan. He just realized that he wasn't a big deal to Haley.

"No, no, no! I can recognize two people deeply in love. And I think you guys are! Awwww, this is so sweet! Tutor-girl and the basketball player!" Brooke replied.

"Brooke, I said shut up." Haley added.

"Yeah, forget that Brooke. It was nothing." Nathan said.

"Yeah, nothing…" Haley mumbled between her teeth.

**End of chapter 1!**

We hope with all our hearts that you did enjoy this story! We did it for you guys! It's not finished yet! Don't worry. And, we LOVE reviews! Thanks guys!

-Naley is L.O.V.E - and -mary-023-


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

I hope you are gonna read this. I am really sorry for the chapter 2 that you must have read yesterday or …something like that. I have updated the wrong document and I would like to excuse myself for this. The chapter wasn't finished in this document. So enjoy the real chapter 2. I am really sorry. Thanks for reading.


	3. the real chapter 2

**Long Trip Home**

First of all we would like to thank all of our reviewers! We were hoping you would like it! Thanks for reading our story and every reviews were amazing. Thanks!

Mary-023 is speaking: Hey guys! We are back for a second chapter like we promised! Thank you guys for all the reviews! I hope you are going to like this second chapter. )

Naley is L.O.V.E is speaking: Aha. Diddo… I hope you know we pushed a lot of stuff out of the way for you! So REVIEW!

Chapter 2: A Little Walk

It's been almost 4 hours since the little accident and Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton were still in Brooke's car. They were arguing about something stupid, like usual. You know, the 3 girls can act like friends when they are alone and the 2 boys can act like, almost normal, brothers when they are alone. But it seems that when you mix everything, it's not that great. So, Brooke and Lucas were arguing and Peyton and Nathan were arguing about something else and as always, Haley was alone and was watching them acting like kids of 5 years old.

"Guys, I don't want to be mean, because I'm not a mean girl, but you look like 5 years old kids." Haley says as she continue to watch them arguing. No one paid attention to her. "Okay…. Fine. I think it's going to be a long night." Haley added quietly.

About 15 minutes later Haley started to get a little scared. She just realised that they were in the middle of nowhere like Brooke said earlier. It was totally dark out there, because, unfortunately, there were no lights on the road at all.

"Hey, guys. I'm a little scared... It's dark out there and I don't find that really funny." Haley whispered but with the yelling in the car, nobody heard her. "I said: DON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE STUPID WHEELS?" This time all the yelling stopped. They all stared at Haley because for the first time, Haley James yelled.

"Whoaa. I didn't know you were able to yell like that." Nathan said and tried to cheer up everybody in the car. The problem is that nobody laughed.

"It's not funny Nathan. I really don't like this situation. Don't you think we should do something? I mean, besides yelling at each other because it was really annoying." Haley replied

"Okay, we could play a game. Everybody knows how much I like playing games!" Brooke cheered

"I don't really like that… I'm not sure about that idea." Haley replied.

"Okay…. Somebody else have an idea?" Brooke asked.

"Not really. But I know that I'm freezing. And I really don't like this situation, but I already said that." Haley chimed in.

"COULD YOU SHUT UP FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS HALES?" Lucas furiously shouted..

"What's wrong with you? I didn't say anything mean or hurtful..." Haley was hurt. How could Lucas ask her to shut up like that? Never once, has he done something like that before.

"You are always complaining about everything!" Lucas replied.

"Lucas, stop that, we are in that car since 4 hours. It's normal to complain a little." Brooke answered. Even if she was not the best friend of Haley James, she still thought that it was normal to complain. "Plus, you and I were arguing and Peyton and Nathan were arguing about something too. She is probably bored."

"Yes, I am bored. And Lucas Scott, you don't have a really nice way of treating your friends! Beside, I thought I was your best friend but I think I was wrong." Haley wasn't happy about the way that Lucas was acting around her lately.

"Maybe if you weren't annoying like that I would probably be nicer! You are always complaining about everything!" Lucas answered back, snapping.

"I am so going to take a walk. I need FRESH AIR!" Haley replied, starting to get out.

"Hey, I want my iPod back before you go take your walk in the dark." Lucas yelled after her.

"I can't believe this." Haley mumbled walking back as she took out the iPod and threw it at Lucas. "There it is. Now I'm going to take a walk!" Haley added and stepped away from the car and closed the door.

"No Hales, Don't go, Haley get back here!" Peyton shouted after her, as they watched Haley's small figure, shrink smaller and smaller. As soon as it was out of sight, they all turned and glared at Lucas. After 5 minutes of silence, Peyton spoke.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Peyton asked him angrily. Not understanding, why he yelled at Haley like that. Who has never done a mean thing in her life.

"Well-"

"No Lucas, No excuses! That was really mean of you! Haley is your best friend, and not to mention she didn't even do anything to you! If I was her I would have been complaining too!" Brooke shouted at him. Lucas looked down, realizing it was kind of stupid.

"But, she was being annoying!" Lucas told them. As he took a look as the door opened on the other side of him, he watched Nathan, who was silent the whole time, get out of the car slowly. "Where the hell are you going?" Lucas snapped.

"To find Haley." Nathan stated simply.

"She's a big girl; she can find her way back herself." Lucas snapped again. Nathan stared at him. He couldn't believe how unbelievable Lucas was acting right now.

"You're kidding right? I don't know if YOU know this, but I know that Haley, Is afraid of the dark." Nathan told him, Lucas opened his mouth to speak but Nathan cut him off again. "No, you don't care because she was annoying right? Well guess what? She said about what, 4 Sentences, and you SNAP at her for being annoying? Lucas, we were fighting for like 20 minutes, and she didn't talk for a while! That's what I call annoying NOT her!" Nathan shouted.

"You don't know her at all; she's fine with the dark! Leave her alone." Lucas shouted back. Luke knew she was afraid of the dark; but he wasn't ready to go get her, and he didn't want Nathan to either.

"No she's not, I remember, because, it was late and we were walking back an…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ah! Did you hear that!" Haley screamed, moving closer to Nathan, he smirked, liking her scared. "Why did we decide to walk this was a STUPID STUPID idea!" She shouted, they had decided, that after the Basketball game, they'd walk to Nathan's and she'd tutor him there.  
_

"_Haley, relax, nothing is gonna get you okay? I'm here, you don't have to worry." He told her, as she calmed down a little. "Are you scared of the dark or something?" He joked, but stopped when he saw her nod her head. "You are? Really?" He laughed a little and she glared._

"_Shush, Yeah, I just, I dunno, ever since this one time, my brother, pretended to murder me while I was sleeping… I've been scared of the dark…" She mumbled, and Nathan looked at her weird._

"_Wait… He PRETENDED to murder you in your sleep? That makes no sense!" He laughed._

"_It would if you were there!" She told him, and he let out a chuckle._

"_Don't worry Hales, you'll be fine right here…" He smiled, as she did the same. "With me." He added. He couldn't help but feel a strange feeling towards her that he hasn't felt with anyone else. Nathan was about to grab hold of Haley's hand, when he stepped on a twig and it made a loud crack._

"_AH!" Haley screamed._

"_Calm down Hales!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Lucas looked at him and nodded.

"I don't need your permission. I was going to go anyway!" He shouted, walking away.

"They both better come back, or this is your fault!" Brooke snapped. Lucas looked at her and nodded. It was his entire fault.

**End of chapter 2 TBC….**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! We hope to be back soon with an other chapter. We also hope you liked this chapter. Tell us what you think about it in a little review. We always like reviews! And don't be shy to share some idea about what we should do )

Thanks!

mary023 and Naley is L.O.V.E


End file.
